Molding systems are used to hold, protect, and in some cases conceal cabling. Cabling is sometimes run or is installed in corners of walls, ceilings, and/or floors of new or existing structures. Conventional molding systems used to contain such cabling are rigid and provided in short straight sections. The short straight sections are typically made of metal or plastic and joined or mated together in areas having long cabling runs. Accessory components are required to join section ends of long cabling runs. Joining section ends of such conventional molding systems adds time and expense to installation procedures, and can further cause long cabling runs to look clutter and unappealing. As can be understood, the rigid short sections of such conventional systems also do not conform well to anything other than straight surfaces. Improvement of molding systems is desired.